Letting Go
by S.M.Hoffman
Summary: PostDoomsday...10Rose,sorta.Rose says goodbye to the Doctor after five years and moves on with the help of her little brother....please read and review


**A/N-**Another oneshot fic on Doctor Who by me...w00t!As before,I have not seen the second season(but I will in March when it starts in the US) and I don't care if you have a C2 for bad fics and put it in there...just don't tell me you did.Instead of reviewing to say that,tell me what you saw wrong with the story and I'll know not to do the same in the future.Thank you

Disclaimer-I do not Doctor Who...the BBC does.**

* * *

**

**Letting Go**

She heard him before he even reached the door; the sounding of his running feet brought a smile to her face. Rose closed her eyes again and pretended to be fast asleep. Her bedroom door opened...right on time, as always on the weekends.

"Rosie!" came his small voice as he jumped on her bed and crawled next to her. "Wake up, Rose!"

She gave a small grunt and pulled the covers over her head. This was their Saturday morning ritual, he knew she wasn't sleeping but he liked to see how long it took her to give up. Stevie Tyler shook his sister lightly as he called her name softly. A few minutes later, Rose popped up and began to tickle his squirming form.

"Stop it!" he laughed as he finally got out of her grip.

"What time is it?" Rose asked the 5 year old as she sat up and tried to fix her blonde hair.

"10 o'clock," the blonde boy answered as he looked up at her with his brown eyes. "Daddy said you were going to Bad Wolf Bay again...is Justin going with you this time?"

Justin was Rose's boyfriend of a year and she couldn't have asked for a better relationship. Rose looked at Stevie and got out of bed, walking into her closet where she changed into a pair of jeans and a baby blue shirt.

"No, just me." She replied. "I have to say good-bye to someone,"

It had been five years since she had last seen the Doctor, and she was hoping that this year was the year she could finally let go. Rose now worked at Torchwood with Mickey and Pete, and on the weekends was her baby brother's babysitter. She sat next to him and smiled.

"Can I come?" he asked, he loved spending time with his older sister. "Please?"

"Only if it's okay with Mum and Dad," she said.

-Bad Wolf Bay

Rose and Stevie sat in the sand, watching the waves crash into the shore. They were eating peanut butter sandwiches Rose had brought with her. "How come you cry at night sometimes?" the child asked, shocking Rose.

"Because...I lost someone here who was very special and I loved before you were born." She explained.

"Did he love you back?" that was the thing with Stevie; he loved to know all about his sister's life and he was very protective of her, even if he was only five years old.

Rose took a moment to think about that. Did the Doctor love her? It wasn't the first time the thought came to her, but she had never really thought it over. "I'm pretty sure he did," she answered.

"Do you miss him?"

"Every day," whispered Rose as she looked at the spot she last saw him. "He was a strange person, but it suited him. He had taken me to so many places and there was always an adventure waiting for us."

Stevie looked up at her and sighed as he saw the tears form in her eyes. He hated seeing Rose cry like that. "Did Mum and Dad like him?"

"Yeah, he was a likeable guy." She replied. "You would have liked him; he acted like a five year old all the time. He would've adored you, Stevie."

That made him smile as Rose gave him a hug. She loved her brother more than anything and, if she could, she would have taken him with her and the Doctor. They sat in silence as the two Tyler's watched the ocean. "Do you still love him?" Stevie's voice broke the silence.

"Yes I do...and he gave me this key when I first met him." She pulled out the TARDIS key that hung from her neck.

"Will he come back?"

"I like to think so, but it's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible, Rosie, not if you really want it. You can do anything as long as you try hard enough!" he exclaimed, making her smile.

"That's what he would he say...he loved doing the impossible,"

They sat there and talked about some of the things the Doctor would do or say, of course Rose left out that he was an alien. It grew cold as the sun began to set and they made their way to her car.

"Are you gonna be okay, Rose?" he yawned as he watched her looked back at the beach.

For the first time in five years, she was going to be just fine. "I'll make it," she admitted. "He'll always be with me,"

"How?"

"As long as I think about him and remember everything that I fell in love with about him, he'll always be with me."

As they drove back home, Stevie fell asleep and was snoring softly. Rose smiled and continued to drive their way back home. She had made the right choice to bring her little brother with her. It felt good to talk about it and have listen like he did. She was really going to be alright...she needed to live her life to the fullest while she still could, and maybe one day he would find a way back to her. Until then she was going to have a fantastic life as he had asked her to do before he regenerated, but when he came for her she'd be waiting. '_Good-bye, Doctor._' She thought.

_How long are you going to stay with me?_

_Forever._


End file.
